


Know Your Place

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pleases him to see someone so arrogant brought to heel like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, kneeling_

It's such a rush, to have his arrogant liege bound and helpless before him, on his knees. Leo whimpers, struggles against the ropes, his pale skin covered with bites and finger-shaped bruises.

"You and your pride," Niles taunts, running his fingers over Leo's jaw. "I wonder what others would think if they could see you now...if they knew that underneath, the genius Prince was just a cock-hungry little _slut._ " Another whimper, and Niles grins. "You are, aren't you? My cock's so hard just looking at you like this, and you'd like nothing more than to suck me dry."

"Y...yes, master," Leo whispers, his cheeks redder than the tomatoes he loves so much. "Will you allow me to suck your cock? Please?"

"Of course. Since you asked so politely...unlike last time." Leo shivers, clearly remembering his _insolence_ , how he'd spoken out of turn and paid dearly for it. Niles wonders if he still feels his punishment.

He stands before the kneeling Leo, whose mouth opens obediently to take him in. Despite being the one in control Niles can't help moaning and shuddering as Leo's warm mouth and tongue work their magic; he grabs the back of his servant's head and rocks his hips, fucking his face until he feels himself about to burst.

Leo makes a small noise when Niles pushes gently on his head.

"That's enough. Now, don't you want your master to fuck you?" Leo nods, and Niles frowns. "I didn't hear that. How badly do you want me to fuck you?"

"So badly," Leo says as clearly as he can. "I want your cock deep inside me, my lord. I want you to fuck me until I'm a screaming mess." So beautiful in his humiliation, such red cheeks, his eyes wide and pleading. Niles pulls Leo to his feet only to bend him over the desk, ass in the air, hands still behind his back.

"Stay." He only needs a moment, to find a certain jar Leo keeps hidden very carefully. He slicks up his fingers and thrusts two inside, then a third, making sure Leo will be slick and stretched enough. Even though his cock is wet with saliva, he applies some salve before he thrusts in, grabbing Leo's hips and pounding him without mercy.

"A-ah! Master-! My lord...!"

"Yes, scream for me," Niles hisses, "let the whole castle know what a greedy little whore Prince Leo truly is!"

"I-I'm _your_ greedy whore...!" Leo cries, writhing beneath him, sweaty and panting and outright _sobbing_ with pleasure. Niles doesn't even need to touch his cock before Leo comes messily all over the desk with a shriek.

His own climax follows, Niles gasping Leo's name as he pulls the bound body close to his.

 

Some minutes later, he's untying the ropes and gently cleaning Leo with a damp cloth. He kisses every bruise, every bite, every mark left by the rope before gathering him close and helping him to bed.

"How did I do this time?" Leo takes several deep breaths before lifting his smiling face, dark eyes shining.

"Very well. This time you didn't hold back or hesitate even for a moment, and you have yet to apologize for your crass words." And Niles sighs with relief, holding Leo closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I'll do even better next time." His hands caress every inch of Leo's skin, soothing the bruises and the marks and the aches, and Leo makes a soft noise of contentment.

"I'm counting on you, as always." He tilts his head up and Niles kisses him softly, briefly. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Niles murmurs, his fingers tracing the forming rope burns on Leo's bare back. Leo closes his eyes and nuzzles his collarbone, falling asleep quickly after such a wild night. Niles stays up just a bit longer, watching him, keeping him warm before sleep begins to claim him, too.

"Sweet dreams, my prince."


End file.
